Prince Charming
by brother2brotherlover
Summary: AU High School for Stiles is like living at home with his stepfather and stepbrothers, hard. He meets his prince charming at a Halloween party named Derek Hale. Not wanting anyone to know it was him who stole Derek's heart he tells no one for fear of getting rejected. What will happen and will he ever get his prince charming and ultimately his happy ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I love Cinderella so I thought I'd do my own version using our favorite Teen Wolf boys Derek and Stiles. Enjoy **

Stiles was deep in his dreams when he was woken up. He looked up to see his stepbrothers staring down at him. "What?"

"Time to get up." Jackson said "Breakfast isn't going to fix itself."

"Yeah." Scott said pulling the covers off of him and running out of the room.

Stiles got up and made his way downstairs. After making breakfast he went back upstairs and got dressed for school. He was so glad he had school just so he could get out of the house. Stiles pulled into the driveway of his best friend's house and honked the horn. Danny came out of the house and joined him in the car. "Morning."

"Morning" Danny said "So did you Dream about your beloved Derek?"

"Shut up." Stiles said pulling out of the driveway and driving off. "So are you going to his party Friday?"

"Of course I am." Danny said "And you're going with me."

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles said "My stepfather will never let me go."

Danny shrugged "So you snuck out before you can do it again."

"And what if my stepbrothers see me?" Stiles asked pulling into the school yard.

"It's a Halloween party." Danny said "Everyone is going to be in customs. Stiles they will never know it's you."

Stiles sighed "I don't know."

"You can't let me go by myself." Danny said.

"What good will it do?" Stiles asked looking over at Danny. "Derek will never-"

"Stiles watch out!" Danny yelled.

Stiles looked in front of him and saw Derek. He screeched to a stop. "Sorry!"

Derek smiled "It's okay but maybe next time you might want to watch where you're looking." Still smiling he walked off.

Stiles pulled into a parking stop and turned off his car. "Derek will never talk to me now."

"Stiles come on you're hot." Danny said.

"You're just saying that because you're my best friend." Stiles said looking down.

"No I'm not." Danny said "If I didn't know you I probably would be all over you."

Stiles started playing with the necklace around his mother gave him that was around his neck. "My mom would know what to do."

Danny sighed "You really miss her don't you."

Stiles nodded "Yeah, come on lets go."

"Stiles" Danny said getting out of the car and running up next to him. "Maybe this party will give you a chance to talk to Derek. Since you're afraid that he'll reject you wear a mask so he won't know it's you."

Stiles smiled. "Alright and if my stepdad doesn't let me go I'll just sneak out."

"Good." Danny said "We only have two day until the party so we can get a costume after school."

"I can't I have to run some earns afterschool." Stiles said.

Danny groaned "You can do that later and I'll help you."

"Okay fine." Stiles said.

**OoOoOoO**

Derek was going through his locker when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see two of his friends. "Hey guys what's going on?"

Jake shook his head. "Nothing but I heard that you broke up with Ryan."

Derek nodded "Yeah I did, Ryan isn't the guy I thought I wanted to be with. I mean all he talks about is himself. I don't want to be with someone who's that much full of himself. I want to be with someone who likes me for me and not because I'm a jock and they want to be popular."

"Awe you're so cute." Blake said patting him on the cheek.

Derek pushed his hand away. "Come on man I'm serious."

"Derek I don't get you sometimes." Jake said. "You can literally have anyone you want."

Derek closed his locker. "Yeah but I don't want just anybody. I just want someone that-" He stopped talking. "Forget it, it will never happen anyway." He said walking off.

"Look on the bright side." Blake said walking with him. "The party Friday is going to be insane and who know you might meet someone there."

Derek smiled "I think everyone in this school to hit on me at least once." He looked across the hall and saw Danny and Stiles. "Well almost everyone." He said looking away.

**OoOoOoO**

"He was just looking at you." Danny said.

Stiles looked up "He's probably telling them that I almost killed him."

"Don't be stupid." Danny said smiling.

Stiles frowned when he saw his stepbrother walking up to him.

"Hey our dad wanted us to let you know about the stuff you have to do for him after school." Jackson said.

Stiles sighed "I know."

"Come on Stiles lets go." Danny said.

Jackson looked at Danny and smiled. "Don't be so mean."

Danny snorted "Whatever." He and Stiles walked off. "Your stepbrothers are idiots."

"I know." Stiles said smiling.

**OoOoOoO**

**After school **

After helping Stiles with everything they went to a Halloween costume shop they spent almost an hour trying to find something.

"There's nothing here Danny." Stiles said.

"Maybe you should go as a prince in a white suit." Danny said going over to the counter. "And you can wear a mask so he won't know who you are." He skimmed through all of them until he found the perfect one. "I have a white suit that you can wear." He turned to Stiles who was standing behind him. "We can take my dad's car."

Stiles smiled "You're acting like my fairy god father."

Danny frowned "Shut up."

Stiles phone rang and he walked off and answered it.

Danny picked out the mask he wanted and bought it.

"I have to go." Stiles said walking back over to Danny. "Come on I'll take you home."

**OoOoOoO**

Stiles was sitting in his driveway. He knew his stepfather wouldn't let him go but he thought it couldn't hurt to ask. He gathered everything, including the suit and mask and made his way inside. After putting everything up he went to the living room where his stepfather was. "Sorry I'm late."

Harold sighed "Did you get everything?"

Stiles nodded "Yes sir I put it up already."

"Okay now you can get dinner started." Harold said still watching TV.

Stiles cleared his throat. "Um there is a party Friday and I was wondering if I could go."

"No." Harold said getting up. "I'm not going to be home and neither are my boys so you're staying here and watching the house."

"But I really want to go." Stiles said "I never asked you for anything."

Harold sighed "Life isn't always going to be fair." He said walking out of the living room.

Stiles stood there before going into the kitchen and getting dinner started. He started to think of his mother and how his life would be if she hadn't left them two years ago.

**A/N please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

"Man I'm so glad to be out of that house." Stiles said leaning against the lockers.

"So what time is your dad leaving tomorrow?" Danny asked going through his locker.

"Stepdad." Stiles said correcting him. "And I don't know. Scott and Jackson might not even come home so I guess I'll call you when he does leave. Hopefully it won't be too late."

"This party is going to be insane." Danny said shutting his locker. "Maybe you and Derek will be able to sneak off and talk."

Stiles sighed "You really think I can compete with those guys. I mean girls be all over him even though the whole school knows he's gay and don't even get me started on Ryan."

"Stiles calm down." Danny said. "Guys like Ryan are only after one thing but you really like him don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Stiles said looking down.

"Very." Danny said. "Look Stiles you're not only hot and hot but you have the biggest heart I ever seen. I guarantee that Derek will like you."

"Thanks Danny." Turning the halls Stiles saw Derek at his locker talking to Ryan and couldn't help but feel jealous.

**OoOoOoOo**

"I don't get it." Ryan said to Derek. "I thought we were having fun together?"

"We were." Derek said "But I don't want just fun anymore. I want a relationship that isn't based on sex and you can't give that to me."

"Yes I can!" Ryan yelled. "I can be whatever you want me to be."

Derek shook his head. "I'm sorry Ryan but it's over. You really need to accept that." He turned and walked off.

"It's not over!" Ryan yelled after him. "I'll see you at the party!"

Derek looked back at him the continued his walked. He bumped into one of his friends. "Hey Jake."

"What's wrong with you?" Jake asked.

"Is he still there?" Derek said looking down at his feet.

"Who?" Jake asked looking around.

"Ryan?" Derek said. "Dude he won't accept that it's over."

Jake looked pass Derek and saw Ryan staring at them. "Okay maybe we should go." He said walking off.

"Wait!" Derek said going after him. "There is something wrong with him."

Jake smiled "Considering the death glare he just had on me I'd say that something was wrong with him. So what are you going to the party as?"

Derek chuckled "I don't know maybe something simple, prince charming in a black suite."

"And the party would be the ball where you would meet your Cinderella?" Jake said smiling.

Derek shrugged "For some reason I think I will. I just don't want Ryan to get in the way."

"I'll deal with Ryan." Jake said. "I'll try to keep him as far away from you as I can."

"I owe you one." Derek said to him.

**OoOoOoOo**

"So are you going to the party with anyone?" Scott asked his brother.

Jackson shrugged "No I thought we were going together?"

Scott nodded "Yeah but what are we going to look like if we show up with no girls?"

"Like brothers." Jackson said. "I'm sure we'll hook up with someone at the party. Anyway I got to go to class, I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Scott said watching him go.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Lunchroom**

"Everyone was talking about the party in class today." Stiles said looking around.

"I know my teacher even said that if we kept talking about it she was going to lower our grade." Danny said smiling.

"Hey." Jackson said walking up to their table.

Danny glared at him. "Where's your evil twin?"

"Ha ha very funny." Jackson said. "I was just going to ask you if you were going to the party Stiles."

Stiles shook his head. "No, your dad said I couldn't."

Jackson smiled "Well if I know anything about you I know you won't disobey him but just in case you do I'll be watching you." He walked off.

"You think he knows something?" Stiles asked looking over at Danny.

Danny shook his head. "He's just trying to scare you. He doesn't know anything so just relax."

Stiles looked across the lunchroom and saw Derek. "What happens after the party. I mean if you're right and we do hit it off how do I tell him that it was me when he's never really talked to me?"

"I didn't think of that." Danny said. "Let's just wait until after the party before we start worrying about everything else."

"Alright." Stiles said.

After dropping Danny off Stiles went home. When he got there no one was home so he went up to his room. He pulled out his suit and mask and sat it on the bed. Staring down at it he played with the necklace around his neck. "I wish you were here mom. You'll know what to do. Do I go to the party and possibly have a great time or do I stay home."

"Stiles." Harold yelled.

Stiles quickly hid the suit and mask just before the door opened. "Sir."

"I'm going to be home around midnight tomorrow." Harold said "Come home right after school because I'm leaving early."

Stiles nodded "Okay." Harold turned and left the room. Stiles smiled and pulled out his phone. Sitting on his bed he called Danny.

"Did you figure out when he was leaving?" Danny asked not bothering to say hello.

"Yeah he said early so I'm guessing around six." Stiles said. "Just come over around seven." He picked up the mask from off the floor. "I really hope this works."

"It will now will you stop worrying." Danny said.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Friday afternoon**

Stiles was sitting up in his room waiting for his stepfather to leave. He kept getting up and looking out the window to see if his car was gone. Around six-thirty he finally left so Stiles showered and got dressed. Staring at himself in his full length mirror he thought he looked good but he was also very nervous. A little after seven his phone rang. "I don't think I can do this."

"What?" Danny said. "I'm already outside Stiles. I know you're nervous but you're not backing out now."

Stiles sighed "Alright I'm coming." He left his window open just in case of an emergency then left the house. When he got in the car Danny was smiling from ear to ear. "What?"

"You look amazing in white." Danny said

Stiles looked down. "Thanks."

"Come on put the mask on." Danny said putting his on as well. Not long later they pulled up in front of Derek's house. The music was loud and Stiles could see them dancing inside from the window.

"I bet you it's a lot of people in there." Stiles said.

"You'll have fun I promise." Danny said taking Stiles phone. "I set your alarm for **11:25** alright and mine as well so meet me outside then alright."

Stiles nodded "Alright." Together they got out of the car and made their way to the front door.

**A/N Sorry 2 end it there but don't worry the next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles and Danny stood on front of the door. "Is it too late to change my mind?" Stiles asked.

"Yes it is." Danny said knocking on the door.

**OoOoOoOo**

Derek went to answer the door but was stopped by Ryan. "Not now." He said walking around him and too the door. When he opened it time seemed to stop when he was met with two brown eyes and he found himself not being able to look away. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." Stiles said following Danny into the house.

Derek continued to watch him though.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Did you see that?" Danny said "He couldn't stop looking at you."

Stiles smiled "Shut up." They went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

**OoOoOoOo**

Jake saw Derek staring at someone in the kitchen so he went over to him. "Derek?"

Derek looked over at him. "What?"

Jake smiled. "Dude who are you staring at?"

Derek shook his head. "No one I was just-" he nodded over to Stiles. "Who is that guy by the punch bowl?"

Jake looked over at Stiles and Danny. "I don't know, why do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah but he came with someone." Derek said motioning to Danny.

"You don't know they could be just friends." Jake said "I have an idea, I'm going to talk to the other one and then your guy will be alone. So you go talk to him, got it." He said walking off before Derek could answer.

Derek watched Jake walk up to the two boys and walk off with the other guy, leaving the brown eyed boy standing alone. Taking a deep breath he walked over to him. "Hello again."

Stiles looked at him then down at his feet. "Hi."

"Are you enjoying the party?" Derek asked.

"Sure." Stiles said. "You really have a lot of friends."

Derek smiled "I only have two friends really. Everyone else is just people I hang around with." He looked around and saw Ryan scanning the crowd looking for him. "Do you want to go somewhere quiet?" He asked looking back at Stiles.

Stiles nodded "Oaky."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Across the room**

Jackson saw Derek go upstairs with some guy that looked a lot like Stiles. He was about to follow him but was stopped by his brother Scott so he decided to wait.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Derek's room**

"So this is your room." Stiles asked looking around.

"Yeah." Derek said sitting on his bed.

Stiles picked up one of the photos. "Are these your parents?"

Derek got up and walked over to Stiles. "Yeah they died in a car accident when I was young. I moved in with my Uncle after that. What about you?"

Stiles sat the picture down and frowned. "My dad died when I was a baby and my mom left two years ago." He started playing with the necklace around his neck.

"Did she give you that?" Derek asked.

Stiles smiled. "Yeah before she left and she said that she was going to come back for me when she gets settled but I haven't heard from her yet." He walked over to the window. "So what are your plans after graduation?"

"Well my Uncle wants me to go to college with a basketball scholarship but I'm not sure that's what I want to do." Derek said going back over to his bed and sitting down.

"Well what do you want to do?" Stiles asked looking over at him.

Derek looked down. "No one has asked me that before."

"Well I am." Stiles sat next to him on the bed.

"I actually love to write." Derek said looking over at Stiles. "Stories, poems, really anything I can. My Uncle doesn't think I can make a good life for myself if I do that." He shrugged "You?"

"I've always loved animals." Stiles said. "I even do volunteer work at the shelter. My stepdad doesn't really care about anything I do so once I graduate I'm out of there."

Derek smiled "What's your name?"

"I can't tell you that." Stiles said.

"But I've seen you before in school right?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah but we don't really talk that much."

Derek shook his head. "How could I not remember those brown eyes, they're so mesmerizing."

Stiles started playing with his hands.

"I have an idea." Derek said getting up and turning on the radio. Soft music started to play and ever over the loud music coming from down stairs they could still hear the music. He walked back over to Stiles. "Would you like to dance?"

Stiles nodded and took Derek's hands. Together they started to dance.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Jackson was leaning against the wall downstairs not listening to Lydia who was talking to him. He walked over to his brother. "Come on we're leaving."

Scott looked up at him from his conversation with Allison. "Come on dad isn't' going to be home until late and it's just a little close to eleven."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Danny was watching them from across the room. When he saw them walk off he panicked and pulled out his phone.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Derek could stop looking at Stiles. "Why won't you tell me who you are?"

Stiles looked down. "I'm afraid you won't like what you see."

"How could I not." Derek said leaning into Stiles.

Stiles stopped breathing as Derek's lips got closer to his own. Just as their lips were about to touch Stiles phone rang. "Sorry." He said pulling back and answering his phone. "What is it?"

"We have to go now." Danny said. "I'm already in the car."

"But it's not time yet." Stiles said.

"Jackson and Scott just left. You have to get home before they do." Danny said. "Hurry up."

Stiles hung up the phone and looked at Derek. "I have to go." He ran out of the room.

Derek went after him. "Wait!"

While running Stiles ended up losing his necklace. Once he was outside he got into the car and they drove off.

Derek got there just in time to see them pull off. He turned to go back inside but stopped when he saw something shiny on the ground. Picking it up he saw that it was the necklace the boy was wearing. Going back inside he told everyone that the party was over.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Danny rounded Stiles street corner and stopped when he saw Jackson's car pull up in front of the house. "You have to get out here or he'll see you."

"I'll call you later." Stiles said getting out of the car and running to his house. He went to the backyard and started climbing up to his room window.

When Jackson entered the house it was quiet and dark. After looking around downstairs he headed upstairs.

Closing the window behind him Stiles removed the mask and his clothes. When he heard footsteps coming he got under his covers just in time to hear his door open.

Jackson Stopped into Stiles room and turned on the light. He saw Stiles in his bed under the covers. He looked around the room a few times before going back out. Walking back downstairs he ran into Scott.

"Why did we have to leave?" Scott asked.

"I saw two guys that resembled Danny and Stiles." Jackson shook his head and looked at Stiles door. "Something is going on and I'm going to figure out what it is."

** OoOoOoOoOo**

Stiles turned onto his back and reached for his necklace and when he didn't feel it he jumped up. After searching his sheets and clothes he called Danny.

"Hey did you make it okay?" Danny said.

"Yeah but I can't find my necklace." Stiles whispered. "Can you see if I dropped it in your car?"

"Yeah." Danny said.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Derek was sitting on his couch staring at the necklace in his hands.

"Hey what's that?" Jake said walking over to him.

"The guy I was with was wearing it." Derek said "He must have dropped it when he rushed out. Jake you have to help me find this guy."

Jake nodded "Alright but we don't have much to go on."

Derek held up the necklace. "We have this so let's start there."

**A/N Hoped you've enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**School hallway the next day**

"Do you really think you can find this guy?" Blake asked. "All you have to go on is his necklace."

Derek sighed "That's not all."

"Oh yeah." Blake said smiling. "What else do you know about him, do you even know his name?"

"Will you shut up?" Jake said walking up to them.

"I'm just saying." Blake said.

Jake placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Don't listen to him."

"Let me ask you something." Blake said. "Why this guy?"

Derek smiled "I don't know he's just different from the other guys I've been with. He knows what he's doing with his life. He's passionate and the first guy I ever been myself around. I even told him things I've never even told you guy and you're my best friends. I just want to see him again."

"And you got all that from one night?" Bake said.

Derek looked over at Blake. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Jake shook his head. "Of course we'll help."

**OOO**

"I've searched everywhere but I can't find it." Stiles said. They were sitting outside in the school courtyard. "Jackson was flouring me with questions this morning. What was I doing last night, was I with you and why wasn't I wearing the necklace I've worn every day since my mom left."

"Why did your mom leave?" Danny asked.

"She lost her job and it was hard to find another one. She was always home after that and my stepdad never treated her right. We talked about leaving together but we had no money or a place to go. A few days later she told me that she was leaving to find a better life for us and when she did she was going to come back for me. I haven't heard from her since then and I'm starting to think she'll never come back for me."

"You really think she would forget about you?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Stiles said. "After she left everything changed. I was blamed for everything and they treated me like crap. That's why I'm working now so I can save enough money to get out of that place."

"Do you need some money?" Danny asked.

Stiles shook his head. "I don't want your money Danny." He decided to chance the subject. "SO what are we going to do about the fact that Derek still doesn't know I exist."

Danny sighed "Maybe you should just tell him it was you."

"What if he doesn't like what he sees?" Stiles said "Leaving me looking like an idiot."

"If you ever want to be with him you're going to have to say something." Danny said getting up.

Stiles got up and followed him. ""Wait so how am I suppose to tell him that it was me. We don't exactly-" he bumped into someone. Looking up he saw Derek. "Sorry." He said quickly walking off.

**OOO**

Derek looked back at Stiles because there was something familiar about his eyes. They reminded him of the same guy he was with at the party. Shaking it from his mind he dropped it from his mind.

**OOO**

"See what I'm talking about?" Stiles said to Danny. "He doesn't know I exist."

Danny groaned. "Stiles tell him or I will."

Stiles frowned. "Fine I'll tell him but tomorrow."

**After school**

Jackson was standing in Stiles bedroom doorway when Scott walked up next to him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Jackson sighed "I know he's hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Hey did you hear about Derek and his friends are trying to find that guy from the party. I overheard them talking about a necklace that he dropped while rushing out."

Jackson then realized that Stiles has been missing his own ever since the party. "Go keep watch." After Scott walked off he started going through Stiles things. Looking under the bed he saw a box and pulled it out. Inside was a white suit along with a mask and he smiled. Stiles was the mystery man after all. He put the box back when he heard Scott yell his name from downstairs and went downstairs.

When Stiles came in he saw Jackson and Scott sitting on the couch watching TV. He ignored them and went up to his room.

"Did you find something?" Scott asked once he was gone.

"No." Jackson said getting back up. "I'll be back." He went back up to Stiles room and stood in the doorway. "Hey Stiles."

Stiles looked over at him. "What do you want Jackson?"

Jackson shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you that I know where your necklace is."

"Where?" Stiles asked.

"Derek Hale has it." Jackson said. "I guess when you rushed out of the party you dropped it."

Stiles froze. "How did you know that?"

"I found your box." Jackson said. "You really wore a mask to a party so he wouldn't know it was you. I can see why because if he knew it was you he would have never said a word to you. No one in their right mind would ever be with you and you expect the biggest stud in school to fall for you. When Derek finds out it was you I bet he'll use every excuse in the book to justify what happened at that party. Just face it Stiles, no one will ever want you." He turned and left the room.

Stiles sat on his bed. He didn't believe a word Jackson said. He had a great night with Derek and he was pretty sure Derek did too. Sticking with his plan he was going to tell Derek everything.

**The next day**

Danny and Stiles were staring at Derek who was sitting with his friends in the library. "Okay I'm just going to tell him." He looked at Danny and smiled nervously. "Wish me luck." He said walking off. He stopped in front of their table and cleared his throat. "Derek can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um sure." Derek said. Blake and Jake got up and walked away from the table.

Stiles sat down across from him. "You might not know me but my name is Stiles and I was at the party. I know who the guy was you were with."

Derek sighed "Did Blake put you up to this?"

Stiles shook his head. "No he didn't this is all me. I was the guy at the party with you in your bedroom."

Derek just sat there. "I don't-"

"It's true." Stiles said. "If you want I can tell you everything that happened that night. How you told me you don't want to play basketball. How you said that you could be yourself around me and how we almost kissed but my phone rang and I had to leave. I ended up losing my necklace, the one my mom gave me."

"I don't know what to say." Derek said.

Stiles smiled "You don't have to say anything I just wanted you to know." Derek started down at his hands. "Will you say something?"

Derek looked around and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry but that night was a mistake."

Stiles frowned. "What?"

"I never should have told you any of that stuff." Derek looked up at Stiles. "You seem like a nice buy and all but I don't-"

"I understand." Stiles said getting up. "Sorry to bother you." He walked off.

Derek just watched him go. His mind was racing with a thousand different thoughts. He didn't hear Blake and Jake when they sat back down.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." Derek said. "Come on let's go."

**OOO**

"Are you kidding me?" Danny said "How could he do that?"

"It doesn't matter." Stiles said. "Jackson was right, no one wants me." He walked off.

"Stiles!" Danny yelled but Stiles kept going. Looking back at the library entrance he locked eyes briefly with Derek before he headed the other way. What was he going to do now?

**A/N the next chapter will be up soon, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days have passed and Stiles hasn't left his room. Danny has been calling him non stop but he just didn't want to talk to anyone. By the time he got to school the following week everyone knew. "I never should have said anything."

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Danny said.

"It wasn't your fault Danny." Stiles said. "I just can't believe I let myself get all worked up about it."

"Derek is a dick for what he did." Danny said. "Don't worry you're going to find someone ten times better than Derek hale."

"Yeah." Sties said. "Can we just not talk about it anymore. Stiles said closing his locker. "I'll see you later." He walked off.

Danny sighed and walked the opposite way to his class. He spotted Derek at his locker and walked up to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He said closing his locker.

"Excuse me?" Derek said.

"How can you just shut him out like that." Derek said. "And don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about. After all that happened that night. Tell me why, is it because he's not as popular or as hot as you."

"it has nothing to do with that." Derek said "I just-"

"You're a dick." Danny said cutting him off. "Plain and simple because Stiles is amazing and to tell you the truth I don't know what he See's in you because all you care about is yourself. He even said that night with you was the best night of his life. Some prince charming you turned out to be." He turned and walked off.

Derek sighed and leans against the lockers.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" Jake asked walking up to him.

Derek groaned. "Come on man not you too."

"How did you expect me not to say anything." Jake said. "You've been talking about this guy ever since the party and now that you know who it is you completely blow him off. Seriously Derek why did you do that?"

"I don't know." Derek said. "I was shocked."

"So tell me something." Jake said. "Why is Stiles being the mystery man so bad?"

"I've never really even talked to him." Derek said.

"Until the party." Jake said. "And you ended up telling him stuff I don't even know and I'm your best friend. I've never seen you so obsessed with a guy before. I know you man and you fell hard for Stiles. So why don't you man up and talk to him. Who know you might surprise yourself and enjoy yourself."

Derek sighed "Come on let's just go to class."

**O**

As the day went on Stiles just got more and more upset. People wouldn't stop looking and talking about him. Asking him a million questions and Danny was worried.

**O**

**Lunchroom**

Danny scanned the lunchroom and spotted Jackson sitting alone and he went over to him. "What the hell is your problem with Stiles?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jackson said.

"Really?" Danny said. "All that crap you told him about no one will ever want to be with him, that's bull. I know that it was you who told everyone about Stiles being the guy from the party. You're just jealous because unlike him your only friend is your retard brother."

"Fuck you Danny." Jackson snarled.

"You're never going to amount to anything in your life Jackson." Danny said. "You only bring him down to make yourself feel better, you're pathetic." Feeling a little more satisfied he left the table.

Jackson just glared at him.

**O**

Stiles was so glad that school was over. He was at his locker when Danny walked up next to him. "I'm thinking about moving out."

"Do that." Danny said. "I know some places that are cheep you can afford.

Stiles sighed "But I don't think-"

"If you need money I can give you some." Danny said. "I just want you to be okay and if you're out of that place you will be."

"It's a start." Stiles said. "But I will never be rid of them. I just wish none of this ever happened."

**O**

**That night**

Derek was in his room at his computer. Thinking back on his conversation with both Danny and Jake. They were both right in their own ways. That night with Stiles was also the best night of his life/ he reached into his desk and pulled out the necklace.

"Hey." Paul said coming into his room.

"Hey I'm glad you're here because I need your advice about something." Derek said. "I met this guy at a party and we really hit it off but he was wearing a mask so at the time I didn't know who he was. When I didn't find out I freaked out and told him that it meant nothing and it was a mistake. I'm really confused and I don't know what to do."

"Well maybe you shouldn't do anything." Paul said.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"The last thing you need is relationship drama." Paul said. "What you need to focus on is your school work and basketball because right now your future means more that some boy."

"But he isn't just some boy." Derek said. "I really like him and I want to-"

"It's not worth it Derek." Paul said. "All he's going to do is distract you from doing what you're suppose to do

Derek sighed. "And what's that?"

"Getting a basketball scholarship and getting into a good college." Paul sighed. "Just trust me because this is the right thing to do. Forget about whoever this boy is."

Derek leans back in his chair. "I have to finish my homework."

Paul nodded. "Just remember that they're going to be scouts at you championship game and I want you to be ready for it."

"I will." Derek said.

"Okay then I have to work late so I'll see you later." Paul said leaving the room.

Derek turned back to his computer but he couldn't stop thinking about Stiles. He knew his Uncle meant well but he just didn't know if it was the right thing to do for him because this was his life after all.

**O**

Stiles was lying on Danny's bed. "It feels so good to be out of that house."

Danny was lying next to him. "I asked my mom and she said you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Stiles smiled. "Hey I heard something about you telling Derek off in the hallway and then Jackson in the lunchroom."

"I can't stand to see you so upset." Danny said. "You're an amazing person Stiles and you shouldn't let anyone else bring you down. You know I love you right?"

Stiles nodded "I know and I love you too. You really are my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you."

Danny smiled "You're mine too and Derek is a complete idiot."

Stiles sighed. "i just want to forget about this whole day.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait and I will try to post faster, please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday**

**The championship Game**

"Are you sure that you don't want to come?" Danny asked.

Stiles nodded "All this is going to do is make me feel worse. You go to the game and I'll be at the animal shelter"

"Okay." Danny said getting out of the car. "I'll call you when the game is over."

Stiles watched Danny as he headed for the school. He wanted to go with him but he didn't want to see Derek so he just went to the shelter.

**…...**

Derek was sitting on the bench in the locker room. His head resting against the lockers and his eyes closed.

"Hey?" Jake said hitting him on the leg. "Are you okay?"

Derek sighed. "I don't know."

"Dude everyone knows that you hate basketball so why don't you just quit." Jake said.

"I can't." Derek said. "My Uncle is here and-"

"He doesn't control you Derek." Jake said. "This is your life and you're never going to get what you want if you listen to him. What do you want Derek?"

Derek looked up at Jake. "Stiles."

"And you're not going to get him if you don't stand up to your dad." Jake said.

"Yeah." Derek said getting up. As they headed out to the gym Derek was pulled aside by his Uncle. "What are you doing back here?"

"I just came to make sure your head was right." Paul said. "This is the big day and scouts are here so I need you completely focused on this game." he hit him on the shoulder. "Don't let me down Derek." He walked off.

Derek stood there a minute before heading into the gym.

**…...**

The game seemed to be going on forever and Derek wasn't in it. All he thought about was Stiles. Standing in the huddle with his teammates he scanned the crowd looking for him but all he saw was Danny.

Jake saw him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey?"

Derek looked at him. "I can't do this." He said. "I have to find Stiles."

Jake smiled. "Good luck."

Derek smiled and headed to Danny but he was stopped by his Uncle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Paul said.

"I'm sorry but I don't want this life." Derek said. "I don't want that stupid scholarship but there is something I want more than anything." he ran into the audience and up to Danny. "Where is he?"

"What?" Danny asked.

"Look you were right about everything." Derek said. "I just really need to talk to him so can you help me please."

Danny smiled. "Yeah I can help you."

**…...**

Stiles was sitting at the front desk in the animal shelter. A black and white puppy was sitting on his lap. He looked up when he saw a car pull up and when Derek appeared he froze.

Derek stopped at the door and saw Stiles staring at him, he waved.

Stiles got up and headed over to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open. "What are you doing here?"

Derek stuck his hands in his pockets. "Um can we please talk?"

Stiles sighed. "Yeah." After Derek came in Stiles locked the door behind him and headed back over to his seat. Is your game over?" He asked sitting down.

"No." Derek said following him. "When I left it was about ten minutes left in the game and we were down a few points."

"So why are you here when your championship is on the line." Stiles asked.

Derek sat in the chair across from Stiles. "I told you that I never cared for the game. My Uncle was upset but this is my life."

"So what are you going to do now?" Stiles asked.

Derek smiled. "Anything I want but first I want to make things right with you. Stiles I'm really sorry for blowing you off. Truth is I really care about you and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"What did Danny say to you?" Sties asked.

"He just knocked some since into me, alone with a few others." Derek said. "Do you think we could maybe get together sometime?"

Stiles smiled slightly. "Are you asking me out?"

Derek slowly nodded. "Yeah I guess I am."

Stiles looked down at the puppy in his lap. "What do you think others will say if they see you talking to me?"

"I don't care what they say." Derek said. "I want to make things work between us and I'll do anything to prove to you that I do care."

Stiles smiled and looked up at Derek. "You already did."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Danny called me and told me that you left the game." Stiles said. "He told me that you told your uncle off then went looking for me."

"So does that mean that you'll go out with me?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded "Yeah I'll go out with you."

Derek couldn't stop smiling. "So who's this little guy?"

"This is Max." Stiles said lifting up the puppy.

"You seem pretty close to him." Derek said.

"I am." Stiles said. "I would adopt him but my place wouldn't be good for him."

Derek reached out and petted him. "So you don't mind if I stay and hang out with you?"

"I don't mind." Stiles said.

**…...**

A hour later Stiles was finish locking up and Derek was walking him to his car.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Derek said.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh and there is something I meant to do that night at the party." Derek leans and kisses Stiles. It only lasted a few seconds but when Derek pulled away he could still feel Stiles lips on his own. "Bye."

"Bye." Stiles said grinning from ear to ear.

**…...**

Derek dreaded going home but he knew that sooner or later he had to face his Uncle. He went inside and into the kitchen when he saw the light on. His Uncle was sitting at the table. "Hey."

Paul sighed. "Come and sit down."

Derek walked over to the table and sat down. "You must be upset with me."

"I'm sorry for pushing you onto that scholarship." Paul said. "If you didn't want to play basketball you should have just told me."

"I didn't want to let you down. "Derek said.

"You didn't disappoint me." Paul said. "It doesn't matter what you do I'll never be disappointed in you. I love you like a son and I always will, no matter what."

"Me too." Derek said.

Paul sat up. "So did you find him?"

Derek smiled. "Yeah and everything worked out."

"Good." Paul said. "Then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Derek said. He couldn't stop thinking about his upcoming date with Stiles.

**…...**

"I can't believe this is really happening." Stiles said spinning around in Danny's computer chair. "Derek and I kissed and we're going out tomorrow, they won the championship. It can't get better than this."

"I know it was insane." Danny said. "Oh and my mom said that you can move into the guest room.

"Really." Stiles said. "We're going to have to get my things early because my date with Derek is later that night. But somehow it seems to good to be true." He was nervous about tomorrow. His date, facing his stepfather but the one thing he was looking forward to was continuing his search for his mother and now his stepfather wasn't going to stand in his way.

**A/N In the next few chapters Stiles will come face to face with his mother. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles and Danny waited until the house was empty before going inside to get his stuff. Stiles went up to his room and started packing his stuff. He jumped when Danny walked in. "Make some noise next time."

"Sorry." Danny said. "Which room is your step dads?"

"The one at the end of the hall, why?" Stiles asked.

Danny shook his head. "No reason but I'll be right back." He headed to the room at the end of the hall.

**…...**

Once Stiles was done packing his stuff he went to his step father's room. The room was trashed and Danny was sitting on the bed. "Dude what the hell did you do?"

Danny held up a woad of envelopes wrapped in a rubberband. "I found these." He said. "There are over a hundred letters here addressed to you."

"From who?' Stiles asked walking over to him.

"Your mother." Danny said. "These letters are addressed to you from you mother."

Stiles took the letters from him. "Why would he keep them?"

"I bet to keep you from her.' Danny said. "He's probably getting money from her for taking care of you. He wants you to think that she doesn't care about you when she does."

"Come on let's get out of here." Stiles said leaving the room, Danny right behind him. After loading up the car they left.

**…...**

"This is crazy." Stiles said. He was all unpacked and sitting on the bed in Danny's guest bedroom. "These letters date all the way back to when she first left and there is more than a hundred. All this time she was trying to get in contact with me. I wonder if she ever got any of my letters." He looked up at Danny. "Why would he do something like this?"

"Because all he cares about is himself." Danny said. "He's been lying to you, stealing from you and keeping you from your mother. His ass should be in jail for this."

"So what should I do now?" Stiles asked.

"Talk to my mom when she gets home." Danny said. "She knows a lawyer and they can handle stuff like this."

Stiles nodded then thought of something. "What about Derek and our date tonight?"

Danny sighed. "Maybe you should call him and tell him telling him something came up. I know you've been waiting for this date but-"

"No, I'll be alright." Stiles said. "I've waited for this date long enough and I don't want anything to ruin it."

"Alright well if you need anything I'll be downstairs.' Danny said heading out the room.

Stiles picked up the letter and started to read them. Starting from the first one she ever wrote. Six o' clock that night he emerged from the bedroom and headed downstairs. Danny was on the couch and he went over to him. "Does this look okay or should I change into something else?"

Danny looked at him and shook his head. "No, man you look pretty good actually."

Stiles smiled and sat next to him. "I can't stop thinking about all this but I can't wait until Derek gets here."

"You're going to have a great time on your first date with him." Danny said.

"Hey thanks for everything you did for me." Stiles said. "I don't know where I would be without you."

"It's okay." Danny said. "And as soon as you get back I want to know everything."

**…...**

"He's here." Danny said. He was looking out the window.

A moment later Stiles appeared behind him. Peaking over his shoulder he saw Derek sitting in his car. "How long do you think he's been sitting out there?"

Danny shrugged. "I think about ten minutes. I've been watching him since he pulled up and I was going to tell you but he didn't get out." He looked at Stiles. "Looks like you're not the only one who's nervous." He walked away from the window.

Stiles followed him. "So do I just wait?"

"Yeah." Danny said sitting back on the couch. "He will come in when he's ready."

Stiles sighed and sat next to him. Another five minutes passed before they heard the doorbell. "That's him." He said looking over at the door. Getting up he paused a moment before answering the door. Derek was smiling at him with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Derek?"

"Stiles." Derek said trying not to sound as nervous as he was. "Um you look nice." Which wasn't what he wanted to say. What Derek meant to say was "Damn you look hot." But he felt that it wasn't appropriate. "We should get going."

Stiles smiled "Yeah."

**…...**

Derek and Stiles were seated at one of his favorite diners. As they waited for their food to arrive Derek noticed how distracted Stiles was. "Are you okay Stiles?"

Stiles looked up at him. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem distracted by something." Derek said. "Is everything alright?"

Stiles sighed and started playing with his fingers. "I'm just going through a rough time."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Derek asked.

"Earlier today I moved out of my step dad's house." Stiles said. "Then Danny found over a hundred letters from her that I never got. He's been keeping them from me and I still don't know what to think."

"This is good news." Derek said. "Maybe these letters will help you find her."

"You really think she'll want to see me?" Stiles asked.

"She's been writing you all this time Stiles." Derek said. "She obviously wants to see you just as much as you want to see her."

"I guess so." Stiles said. "So what's been going on with you?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Well Isaac has been asking me out non stop all week." Derek said. "My Uncle isn't happy with the choice I made but he still supports me and my decisions."

Stiles nodded. "I'm glad that everything is okay with your Uncle."

"Thanks." Derek said. "And I really hope you find your mother."

"Me too." Stiles said. "Okay enough with all that because this date is our first and I don't want to spend it talking about my problems."

"I don't mind." Derek said. "Besides we have plenty of time to make up for this one." He sat back just as their food arrived.

**…...**

Derek walked Stiles to his front door. "I guess I'll see you in school."

Stiles smiled. "Yeah." He started to leave but Derek stopped him by grabbing his hand and pulling him into a kiss.

"Bye." Derek said heading off to his car.

Stiles waved him off then headed inside, going right up to Danny's room.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Three weeks later**

**Saturday**

"I don't think I can do this." Stiles said. He was sitting in Danny's car in front on his mothers house. "I mean its been years since I've seen her. Its really crazy that I find all those letters. I mean if she knew where I was why didn't she come find me. Maybe she left on purpose, to get away from me."

"Is that what your step dad said?" Danny asked and Stiles nodded. "Maybe he just wanted you to think that. Maybe your mom has been trying to see you but he's stopped her from doing it somehow."

"How?" Stiles said. "How can anyone keep a mother from her kid?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Danny said. "Come on I will go in with you."

"Just give me a minute." Stiles said. "I've been waiting for this day for years and now that it's here I don't believe its actually happening."

Danny sighed. "Well it is so come on." He said getting out of the car. Stiles slowly got out and followed him to the front door. Danny shook his head as Stiles hid out of view and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and a woman appeared.

"Hi may I help you?" She said.

"Hi my name is Danny and I'm looking for Mary Stilinski." Danny said.

"I'm Mary, how may I help you?" She said.

"Um I'm a friend of your son Stiles." Danny said.

"Stiles?" Mary said.

Stiles walked in front and saw his mother for the first time in years. "Hi."

Mary smiled. "Hi um come on in."

"You know I'm going to wait in the car." Danny said walking back to his car.

Stiles went inside. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you Stiles." Mary said sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry can I get you anything?"

"No I'm okay." Stiles said sitting down in the chair. So how have you been?"

"I've been good." Mary said. "I'm sorry for not coming to see you. I wanted to so bad but I wad afraid of what he might do. I'm sorry I left you with him. Things between me and your stepfather weren't good and leaving was really the best thing for me. I did stuff with him that I'm not proud off. Stuff that you were too young to know. I wasn't right in my head and I had to get out of that house. I was on no shape or form to talk care of you and thats why I had to leave you. I didn't think getting back clean would be so hard and take so long."

'Clean' Stiles thought to himself. 'So she was on drugs. "How are you now?"

"A lot better." Mary said. "I have a job now and my own place so I've never been better. What about you?"

Stiles said. "Being in that house wasn't really good for me. Stuff happened and I ended up moving out. That guy I came here with is my best friend and I live with him."

"So is there anything else I need to know about your life?"

Stiles nodded. "Well probably the most important thing in my life and that is that I'm gay."

Mary smiled. "I know that." She said. "And I think I've always known. From the day you were born I knew it and I loved you anyway. You were my little miracle baby and you still are."

Stiles smiled. "I thought you left because of me, because of what I am."

"There is nothing wrong with you." Mary said. "So when do you have to leave? Maybe the two of us can catch up on things."

"I don't have anything to do." Stiles said. "Let me just tell Danny that I'm going to stay here for a while."

Danny was on his phone he saw Stiles running over to the car. He rolled down the window. "Hey, did something bad happen?"

"No." Stiles said. "I'm going to stay here for a while. We just want to get to know each other better do I will call you when I'm ready to go."

"Alright then." Danny said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Stiles said. "And thanks for everything you've done for me. I really couldn't do this without you."

"It's all good." Danny said. "Have fun with your mom."

Stiles smiled. "Bye." He said walking back to the house.

Danny watched him go then started his car and drove home.

**That night**

Danny was sitting outside Stiles mother driveway when Stiles finally ran out and got into his car. "Hey Stiles, how did everything go?" He asked as Stiles got in.

"It was great." Stiles said. "We mostly chatted about everything I've been up to since she left. We're going to start meeting each other so we can get to know each other better. I don't think I've ever been this scared and excited in my life. Well except when I told Derek the truth."

"How are things with you guys anyway?" Danny asked.

"They are good." Stiles said. "You know I haven't heard anything from Jackson and the others. I've barely even seen them in school."

"I heard they moved for some reason but no one knows why." Danny said.

"I'm hungry." Stiles said. "Lets go somewhere and eat."

Danny and Stiles were seated at a local restaurant when they saw Scott behind the counter.

"Oh my god is that Scott?" Danny asked. "I didn't know he worked here."

Stiles spotted Jackson waiting on another table. "Jackson is here too but why are they working here when they never worked before."

"Man I wonder what the others will say when they find out." Danny said. "So they move out of their house and now their working."

"Lets go somewhere else." Stiles said.

"Are you kidding." Danny said. "Hey Waiter we ready to order!"

"What are you doing?" Stiles said grabbing his arm.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Danny said sitting back down.

Jackson sighed. "What can I get for you?"

Danny sat back and smiled. "Nothing much, just a cheese burger, some fries and a coke." He looked over at Stiles. "What do you want Stiles?"

"Um I'll just get the same thing." Stiles said looking down.

"Why are you working here Jackson?" Danny asked. "I heard you guys had to move out because you couldn't afford your house anymore. Is that why you're working now?"

Jackson sighed. "I'll be right back with your food." He said walking off.

Danny chuckled. "Maybe you leaving had more affect on them then you thought."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe they were only getting money because you were living there but now that you're gone no more money is coming in for them." Danny said. "Too bad for them." He kept watching the kitchen though.

"Why are you staring at the kitchen?" Stiles asked.

"I just pissed off Jackson so I'm making sure he doesn't do anything to my food." He said.

Stiles sighed and looked around. "I feel bad for them."

"After everything they put you though." Danny said. "Forget about them because they sure as hell don't care about you."

"Can we please go somewhere else?" Stiles asked.

"You said you were hungry." Danny said. "So forget about him and lets eat because I'm hungry too."

Stiles groaned and sat back. "Okay fine."

"I still can't believe they work there." Stiles said. He and Danny were driving back home.

"I know." Danny said. "But look on the bright side. You can finally have a relationship with your mom, plus you're still dating Derek."

"Yeah." Stiles said smiling.

"Everything is good now." Danny said.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review, I'll update soon.**


End file.
